Taken Advantage
by xxTrishrulesxx
Summary: Trish has fallen pregnant, but shes not sure who the father is. Will it be John or Randys? HIYA GUYS, I HAVE THE FINAL CHAPTER UP! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEZ R
1. The last night

"Goodbye and good luck Trish!" they called from the womens locker room. This was Trishs last night and she had just won the womens championship for the 7th time.

No one knew what was going through her head. What will happen? Will there be no more womens champion? She had no time to think about it now.

_I'm a legend! Wow, I just realised I've been in this business for 6 whole years. Ive beaten the best. Now I am the best. At least that's what they say. _She thought.

As she was walking down the corridor, she spotted John, her best friend, her boyfriend. He reaches for her hand. "I cant believe you won..champ" he said.

She gazed into his eyes. "I know, neither can I" she said. "You're the best in the business" he said stroking her hair. "Best Diva, your best guy" she giggles. He laughs. "True"

"I'm gonna miss you around here Trish. I really am" he said sadly. "Don't worry, you'll still see me. So will the rest" she reassured him.

"Hardly" he said. "John, I know this is hard. But its what I have to do" she said.

"Why do you have to!" he said angrily. Trish is shocked. "Ive told you loads of times before!" she said.

"Yes, but just because your away from your family and everything doesn't mean you leave us! You don't stay here for 6 years then just leave!" he shouted.

"John, your over reacting!" she said calmly. "No I'm not!" he shouted.

"John..theres something I have to tell you" she hesitated. He looked up onto her sweet face. He calmed down, for her sake. "Yeah honey?" he said.

"I-I'm pregnant" she said worried for his reaction. "What!" he gasped happily. She smiled. "I'm pregnant!" she laughed.

"Oh my God!" he cheered. He kissed her gently but passionately. "I'm so happy your not mad!" she giggled. "Why would I be mad!" he asked.

Trish thought of the night she spent with Randy Orton. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if it was his or Johns. She prayed it was Johns.

It wasn't her fault she slept with him, she was really drunk and he took advantage.

She carried on smiling. "After you defeat Edge, we'll go" Trish said. "How are you so sure I will?" he asked smiling. She hit him lightly. "You know you will!" she giggled.

"Hey, will you join me. Like accompany me?" he asked. "Sure!" she said. "Oh, how many months are you?" he asked rubbing her stomach.

"Four, you can tell" she said turning to her side "I'm getting fat already"

"Your nuts. Hey sorry for yelling" he apologized. She smiled. "No problem. If you got any madder I woulda kicked your ass anyway!" she joked.

"Oh is that so!" he laughed. "Yep! You better gp get ready for your match" she said. "Ok" he said and walked down to his locker room.

Trish carried on walking down the corridor with her luggage and her belt. She bumped into Randy.

"Hello Trish" he said grinning. "Hello Randy" she said trying to push past him. He caught hold of her. "So how are we doing. Still retiring, getting too old are ya?" he laughed sickly.

"Oh please Randy, your such a arrogant pig" she said sweetly. Being sarcastic, of course. She wasn't going to be sweet to the guy that RKOD her AND took advantage of her.

"Randy, I gotta go" she said and was able to push past him. "Call me!" he said. "In your dreams!" she shouted back.


	2. The Store

Edge was already in the ring with Lita. Johns music played, there was a mix between cheers and boos. Seeing as it was Edges hometown and all.

But when they saw Trish with him, there was more cheers. She smiled as he shouted for his fans. "And making his way to the ring, accompanied by the Wwe Womens Champion Trish Stratus, John Ceeeeenaa!" Lilian Garica said.

"Looks like we get to see Trish one last time yipeee!" cooed King. "Yes, its ecstatic!" said JR.

She giggled and waved her belt in the air. She didn't want to steal Johns spotlight so she did no more than that.

After the match, they headed back to the locker room, to get Johns stuff.

They were greeted by Paul, Stephanie, Torrie, Mickie,Candice and Maria.

Trish shared a hug with the divas and then Paul. "Don't go stealin my fella!" Stephanie joked. "No, no I'm fine with John" Trish said smirking.

"We have some important news guys" Trish said looking at John. She took a deep breath. "I'm..pregnant!" she said. They looked shocked, in a happy way.

"Oh Trish!" Stephanie yelled. They hugged. "We can be baby buddys!" she cheered happily. They all laughed. "I'm being serious!" Stephanie said.

Stephanie was Trishs best friend, so she decided to tell her about Randy. "Can I talk to you over here for a sec Steph?" Trish said pointing to the other side of the corridor.

She dragged her over. "Look, about 4 months ago.. I got really drunk at a party, John wasn't there but..Randy Orton was" Trish began. Stephanie looked worried.

"Well, anyways he kinda…took advantage. Unprotected..and I dunno if the babys his or Johns!" Trish said sadly. "Oh Trish" Stephanie said hugging her "I'm sure its Johns"

"But what if its not, I cant tell John. This child will grow up thinking this guy her mother is dating is her father but hes not!" Trish said.

"Trish you gotta calm down. Take a DNA test!" Stephanie whispered.

"Fine, will you come to the clinic with me?" Trish asked. Stephanie smiled. "Of course"

They joined the group. "What was that all about?" John asked. "Nosey nosey" Trish said flicking his nose. "Ow!" he moaned.

"Hey! You just won a TLC match and your sore from being flicked in the nose!" Trish said. They all laughed.

"C'mon flicky, gotta get my stuff!" he said and put his arm around Trish. Trish did the 'Call me' sign to Stephanie and she nodded.

"John, I love you" Trish said dreamily. "Love you too babe" he said kissing her forehead.

On theyre way home, they past a baby store. Trish shot up in the passenger seat. "John!Look!" she said pointing towards the shop. He laughed. "Wanna go in?" he asked smiling. "Do I ever!" she laughed.

They pulled over and John parked. Trish ran in, she was still wearing her wrestling attire but with a cardigan.

She looked at the dummys, cots, prams, toys, food, clothes. "Theyre so tiny!" she yelled with excitement holding up the tiny socks.

"Sssh sweetheart" he tried to calm her down. It was no use, she was like a child trapped in a candy store.

"I'm getting this!" she said taking a dummy from the rack. "Honey your only 4 months!" he laughed. "So!" she said paying for it.

"Hey, your Trish Stratus!" said the shop keeper. She was a blonde girl with a top that said 'Trish Stratus Rocks!'

"Yep" Trish said. "Oh wow! You're my idol! May I have a photo" she pleaded. "Sure!" Trish said.

She got John to take the photo. "I cant believe this! What are you buying a dummy for? Are you pregnant!" she asked. Trish looked slightly annoyed at her questions.

"Sorry. Your business" she said. "Look, I've been waiting to meet you and I always said if I met you I'd try to become friends with you" she said shyly.

"Sure! Heres my number, email and address" Trish said writing it all down on a piece of paper. The woman looked shocked. "Oh Lord! I cant believe this! I'm Pamela Storgen. I've always been proud I have the same intials as you!" she said happily.

"Your right that's true!" said Trish. "Well, I gotta go. Call me, or email. Or..visit I suppose" Trish said. "Ok! And don't worry, I'm not like Mickie!" she joked and Trish laughed.

"She was nice" Trish said as they left the store. "Yeah, didn't take much notice of me though" John said. "Ugh, John your so big headed!" Trish laughed.

They got in the car and drove to Trishs mansion. They would go to where the rest were going but Trish wanted to see her family the next day.

Trish took a shower and changed into her tracksuit pants and loose top. She didn't bother doing her make-up, she wasn't going anywhere.

They watched _The Ring _and _Ring 2. _They then watched some regular T.V.

Trish was about to herself some champagne but then she remembered she was pregnant. Well, John had to remind her.

"See, your still so skinny you forgot your pregnant!" he laughed. "What am I sposed to drink then!" she said ooking in her fridge. She took a carton of orange juice and poured it into a glass.

"Guess I'll be drinking this for the next 5 months" Trish groaned taking a sip of it.

**Sorry this is soo short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Plz read and review!**


	3. Where were YOU?

The next morning, Trish wanted to go see her family. But her sister, Melissa rang and said they were out of down.

"The one night I'm _in _town they go _outta _town" Trish sighed to John. "Its alright sweetheart, we'll do something exciting today" he said.

"What can a pregnant woman do that's exciting?" she asked. "You know what, never mind" he said grinning. "What!" she begged. "Never mind!" he smiled.

She sighed in disapproval. "You'll find out later on! Now lets go out, I never got to see Canada" he said.

"Fine just let me get changed…again" she said. "Whats wrong with thos clothes?" he asked. "These are the clothes I wear to my parents, to make me look all innocent and girly" she said.

"Oh" he laughed a bit.

After a few minutes she came down wearing a pink top with green combats. Her sunglasses on her head. "Lets go" she said heading out the door.

The got into her pink Ferarri. "Trish. You have loads of cars, why the pink one?" he asked dreading to get into a pink car in case he was spotted.

"I want to bring out the feminine side of you" she smiled. He moaned getting into the car. She started up the engine, it sounded like it had just been bought.

They drove around Toronto then stopped into a café for lunch. "I'll have a salad and a glass of orange please" Trish said to the waiter.

"I'll have the same" said John. "I'm surprised your not dogging a big burger meal" Trish said looking at the menu. "Well, I have to keep in shape. Which reminds me..i have Raw tonight!" he sighed.

"Does that mean I don't get my surprise?" she slouched. "Yeah. Sorry babe" he said.

"Oh, well. Always tomorrow" she sighed. "I might be recovering, you never know what I'll do to Edge" he said.

"Look John, if you have no time for my surprise. Then don't bring it up and excite me" she snapped.

"Trish. I forgot about Raw" he said. "Right" she said sarcastically. He went into a huff. "Oh, did I upset the baby? Grow up!" she said and went into the ladies room.

When she came out, the lunch was on the table. John was eating his. She sat down and began eating her own. "Look John. I'm sorry I freaked out. I guess these mood swings are coming already" she said taking sips of her orange.

"Its ok" he said taking a sip of his own. "Seriously?" she asked. He smiled. "Yeah" he anwered. "Good" she ate her salad again.

After lunch, they drove back to Trishs house to collect Johns gear. They then drove to the arena. "Will you come back to my place after?" she asked when they got there.

"Definetly" he replied making his way to the entrance. She watched him for a few minutes, he was talking to Leyla. The new girl that won the Diva Search 2006.

She was curling he hair with her finger and blowing a bubble with bubble gum while she was talking to him. She looked like she was flirting.

Trish beeped the horn to get her attention, when she looked over Trish gave her a stern look. She then stopped talking to John. John and the rest of the guys laughed.

Leyla looked embarassed.

When Trish got home, there was a red Ford Fiat parked outside her house. In the car, she saw the girl from the store, Pamela. Trish got out of her car and greeted her.

"Pam! Hi!" she greeted. Pam got out of her car and greeted Trish. "Hiya Trish. I came to visit, like you said" she smiled weakly. "Your house is massive!" she said looking at the mansion.

"Thanks" Trish laughed. "Do you like my top? I made it myself!" Pam boasted. Her top had the picture John had taken and underneath it said _'Pam and Trish'_

Trish smiled. "Very creative. Hey its getting cold out here, wanna come in?" Trishs said walking towards the door. "Eh..sure!" Pam stammered.

Pam followed Trish into her house. After a few hours of Pam telling her how she grew up and stuff, she left. _Finally _Trish thought _No, shes your fan_

Trish laughed to herself when she left. She didn't realise it was nearly 11.00pm. "Wheres John?" she asked herself.

She rang Johns phone but there was no answer, it went straight to voice mail. She left a message. "Hey John, I was just wondering where you are and to call me back. Its 11.00pm!" she said.

At 12.00am, John unlocked the door and walked in queitly. Trish was curled up in a ball on the couch waiting for him. "Where were you?" she asked.

He must of got a fright because ehe jumped back the minute he heard her voice. "T-Trish..honey your still awake" he stammered. "Yes, waiting for you" she said in an angry tone that John hated.

"Babe I was..eh.." he began. "Save it John, whatever your gonna say I know it'll be a lie" she said getting up and walking up the stairs.


	4. Black tongue

John slept on the couch that night. Trish refused to let him sleep in with her. She yelled at him and he yelled. Then she cried and he slept on the couch.

"John. I don't want to argue, I just want to know where you were" Trish said over breakfast. "I was out with the guys" he said quietly.

"Any divas or girls?" Trish asked. "Stephanie, she was with Hunter" he said.

"Oh" she replied. "That reminds me, I have to go somewhere with Steph today"

"What about your surprise?" he asked. "Thought you were recovering" she grinned when he wasn't looking. "Oh..yeah" he said reading the newpaper.

Trish went to the clinic with Stephanie. The line was too long and it was very dull there so they left. "I'm not going to bother, lets just say this baby is definetly Johns!" Trish clapped her hands together.

"Trish-" Steph began. "No, I dont like it there and I'll feel like a slut in front of the doctors" Trish declared.

"Fine" Steph replied. Trish sighed, she didn't know what to do. She didn't like that place. So she wasn't going to go back. It was her choice, no one elses.

"I love John, you know that. I'd never hurt him" Trish whispered to Steph. Steph was conerned. "Trish I know that, I always have. The moment he set eyes on you, I knew it" she informed her.

"Aww Steph, you're the best friend ever" Trish whispered. "What was John up to at that bar last night?" Trish asked looking at the ground.

"What bar?" Stephanie asked confused. Trish looked at her. "The bar, with you and hunter!" Trish was getting really worried. "I wasn't at a bar last night, I was at home with Hunter minding Aurora Rose. Why?" Stephanie explained.

"Oh God. He lied to me" Trish whispered. "Whats going on Trish?" Steph asked. "John, he came home at 12 last night. He said he was out with you and Hunter" Trish said.

"I cannot believe he lied to you" Steph said putting a reassuring hand on Trish's shoulder.

"I bet theres someone else" Trish said angrily. Stephanie sighed. "Trish, you're the only woman he cares for, you know that" Steph consoled.

Trish nodded her head. "I guess" she mumbled. They headed to Steph and Hunters hotel. When they arrived, Hunter was feeding Aurora her bottle.

"Hows mommys little girl!" Steph squealed at the child. Trish couldn't help but laugh. "Honey, Trish told me that when John came home late last night from Raw. He said he was with me and you in a bar" Steph filled Hunter in on the information.

"Did he? Well, he wasn't with us. We were here with Aurora" he replied. "That's what I said" Steph said. "Wil ye two keep an eye on him at the Wwe please?" Trish asked.

"Sure" they answered at the same time, then laughed. After a cup of coffee, Trish headed home and saw John nor his car was there.

Usually he'd leave a note, but no note. "Typical" Trish murmured. Her answering machine was blinking.

"One new message" said the machine. Trish pressed play. "Hey babe, John here. Sorry I didn't leave a note. Just went out with Hunter for a bit. Bye snuckums" the message left, there was a girls giggle in the background.

"What the hell!" Trish whispered to herself and listened to the giggle again. "God!I knew it!" she screamed, there was aloud echoe since it was a big house.

At 6.00pm, John arrived home. "Hey sweety" he greeted her. "Where were you?" she said automatically. "Out, with Hunter" he said.

"Where did you go?" she questioned. "No where really, his apartment. Visited some friends. Not much"

"How could you have been with him when I was with Stephanie and Hunter in there hotel?" Trish said suspicously.

John swallowed hard, he knew he was caught now. "John, sweetheart.Its alright. Just tell me where you were" she said sweetly.

"I was embarassed before, I was at my…moms! My moms" he cleared his throat. "Oh" she said stiffly.

She pressed play on his message, when it was over, she started questioning again. "Who owns that giggle at the end?" she said glaring at him. "My..uh..mom" he cleared his throat again.

"Awfully young sounding giggle isnt it?" she delcared. "My cousin then" he said. "Why did you say it was your mom?" she asked. "Eh..see what you'd say.." he continued.

"You can keep lying till your tongue turns black, just tell me!" she shouted. "I'm not lying!" he shouted back. "Well, where you last night then?" she yelled.

He sighed inpatiently. "I told you I was with Hunter and Steph! Cant you believe me?" he shouted. She snorted. "NO! I asked did they have a good time last night and they said they were at home minding thseyre baby!" she screamed.

He looked in disbelief. "Well, go on. Who were you with?" she asked calmly but angrily.

"Uh…" he stammered. "Were you with some whore I should know about?" she said. "WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING ME?" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Trish was frightened but determined to fight back.

"BECAUSE YOU KEEP LYING TO ME!" she screamed at the top of _her _lungs. Tears formed in her eyes.

"Where were you baby?" she cried aloud "why are you lying to me?"

John watched his love cry. Sympathy rised up his body, then guilt.

"I just want to be happy" she sniffed. "And you are, your having a baby!" he said.

She stared at him. "_We're _having a baby" she informed him.

"Uh..yeah. Sorry" he apologised. She sighed deeply. "Why are you lying to me John, just answer my question. Give me a straight answer. No _uhs _or _ehs, _just a straight answer" she said looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't have time for this Trish" he said grabbing his coat. "Where are you going?" she asked her voice breaking. "Out" he said opening the door.

"But you just got here!" she begged. "Yeah, well you know how it is he said slamming the door.

She waited till he was well gone then she started sobbing. He left his phone on the counter.

After about an hour,it started vibrating. _Tanya calling_ it read. She answered but said nothing.

"Hey baby, are you coming to see me. Does Trish know yet? You said you'd dump her. Be quick, I neeeeed you" she growled flirtiously.

Trish put her free hand to her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. "John? Helloooo? Baby? Oh, heres your car now. See you soon!" she hung up.

Trish dropped the phone, she fell to her knees and started crying. _How could he?_


	5. Sadness to Anger

"Sssh now Trish" Steph soothed as Trish cried in her arms. "Why would he d- do this?" she sobbed. "He's not worth crying for sweetheart" Steph said stroking her hair.

"Yes but he-he" Trish started crying all over again. "I thought I'd be with him forever" she whispered. "So did I ,so did I" Steph whispered. She hated hearing her best friend cry.

"Steph. I'm so depressed. I hope I don't do anything stupid" she said. "Trish. You'll be fine. I can tell" Steph said.

"I doubt it" Trish mumbled. "You guys will work it out, I bet you" Steph soothed even though she didn't sound too sure.

Trish sniffed, then blew her nose on a tissue. "Thanks for your adviceSteph. Thanks for..bein..you" she said.

"Aww Trish. Same to you" Steph smiled. "Whoa, its time to rock n roll. This time I'm in control, right now I own the streets, got the keys to the city. That's cause I get down" Trish sang.

"I'm all grown up, now and I listen and learn a true star now I'm finally getting ma turn" Steph sang to her own theme music.

When Trish arrived home, she was in for a surprise. John had thought she stormed out and wouldn't be back for the night.

When Trish walked threw the front door, there on Trish's sofa, was John and, probably, Tanya.

Trish stayed quiet for a minute and hid behind the wall that seperaates the sitting room and the hallway. She wanted to see what they were talking about.

"Shes got a nice house here" Tanya giggled. "Yeah, must of cost her a fortune" John said.

Trish threw her eyes up to heaven, she was past sadness, now she was on anger.

"John, when are you gonna dump her?" she asked. "Soon babe soon. I keep trying to start an argument, but shes too much of a fighter" he said. Trish grinned.

"Yeah well, hey! Stop John! That tickles! Oops!" She squealed. "This isnt my couch!" she exclaimed. Trish took a peek of what was going on, Tanya spilt champagne on the sofa.

Trish's eyes widened and hid behind the wall again. "Its alright, she can flip if she wants I don't care" he said kissing her. It was obvious. She was going "mmmm" so was he.

Trish waited for a bit then she heard Tanya moaning and the couch springs creaking.

"Tanya" John moaned.

Trish came out from her hiding and stepped into the living room. "Sorry to disturb you two, I just wanted to watch some televison on my sofa" Trish said. She smiled sweetly (sarcasticly) at Tanya. Tanya laughed nervously.

"Trish!" John was shocked. "Yeah, so I think I know whats going on. You lied, this is your bitch and I'm the pregnant girlfriend" Trish said matter-of-factly.

"Shes pregnant?" Tanya exclaimed to John "you never told me!"

"Shut it ho" Trish said. "Excuse me!" Tanya raised her eyebrows. "This is my house may I remind you, I can say what I want. By the way your in terrible need of a breast implant" Trish said insultingly.

Tanya covered herself up. "Better than you!" Tanya said. "Eh..I have to disagree with ya there. She has HUGE ones" John said pointing to Trish.

Trish couldn't help but smile. "I guess that's all I'm good for eh?" Trish said. "Yup" Tanya mumbled. Trish laughed. "Have you seen me in the ring girl?" Trish was seriously pissed with this bitch.

"No" Tanya said. "Well your gonna" Trish said popping the tape of Unforgiven 2006 into the VCR.

Tanya watched the match and then gulped. "I'm a 7 time Wwe Womens Champion Tanya, if you mess with me I'll kick your ass!" Trish shouted.

Tanya looked kinda scared. "Now GET OUT! I have to deal with John" Trish shouted pointing to the door. Tanya gathered her stuff and scurried out of the house.

John took a deep breath when she left. "So,I guess I was right. You _were _ cheating on me, you were gonna dump me, you broke my heart and now I HATE you" Trish yelled when she said _'Hate'._

"John I cant bare to see you anymore, I was willing to give you another chance. But I cant just please, please go home" she said. "Fine" he mumbled and put his clothes on.

"I'll always love you Patricia Anne Stratigias" he whispered giving her one last kiss "Best womens champ"

**Sorry my chapters are sooooooooo short! Keep the reviews coming please!**


	6. Old Friends

Trish sat down on her couch and poured herself a bottle of champagne. "One drink isnt soo bad" she said taking a a gulp of champagne.

'_Better slow down'_ she thought putting her glass down on the coffee table. She looked at her flat stomach and sighed. "Are you Randys, or Johns baby?" she asked her belly.

She switched on the television and put on the music channel. 'London Bridge' by Fergie came on.

"Wooo!" Trish laughed clapping her hands. She then sighed. "If only John were here" she sighed. She decided to sleep so when she got up it would be bright and sunny.

She switched of the telly and walked upstairs. She dragged herself into bed and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Trish woke up. She looked over to her side and smiled. Then she remembered what happened. She frowned, her face was damp.

She was going to drive out to New York today she decided. She had some friends there, non-wrestler friends.

She got up and went into the bathroom, she looked in the mirror at her face. She began brushing her teeth, then took a shower.

After about 20 minutes of shampoo and conditioning, and 20 minutes of washing her body, she got out.

She felt clean and fresh. She started doing her make-up, still in a towel. She put white eyeshadow on, black mascara then a light shade of pink to her lips.

She dried her hair then put on a pink t-shirt and jeans. She then curled her hair, she almost burned herself of the hot iron. "Oww!" she squealed.

She imagined she burnt all of Tanyas arm, the steam rose and Tanya screamed. Trish grinned to herself.

She threw on a white cardigan. She went downstairs and made herself breakfast. She cleaned her house listening _'Gold Digger' _by _'Kanye West'._

She danced while she cleaned. The vacum was loud, but the stereo was max volume. She sang loudly, only messing. She wasn't bothered acting as if she was in X-Factor.

She cleaned the counters, the voffee table, the kitchen table. She sweeped all the floors and washed her dirty clothes. She saw one of Johns t-shirts in the wash basket. She threw it into the washing machine.

She was looking for missing stuff (dunno why) at the sides of her couch. She took out all the cushions and spotted a pink silk bra and matching thongs. They werent hers.

She picked them up by her index finger and thumb and stared at them in disgust. She grabbed the scissors from the kitchen and chopped up the underwear.

The silk ripped violently as she violently cut it. She then laughed at the torn fabric and threw it in the trash.

She walked around her front garden for a bit then got into her black ferarri.

She drove to the airport and took a plane to New York. The plane ride was alright but there was a screaming baby sitting next to her. She was fine with it since she'd be having one.

When she landed, she didn't have any luggage. "Shit!" she shout whispered to herself. _'Oh well, I'll buy clothes. I'm in NEW YORK!" _she thought and smiled.

She got out of the airport and onto the streets of New York. She walked to the apartment her friend, Cassie, stayed at.

When she got there, she buzzed the number she guessed Cassie stayed at. Lucky guess. "Hello?" the buzzer buzzed. "Hey Cassie! Its Trish!" Trish said excitedly.

"Oh my God! Come up!" Cassie squealed and buzzed her in.

Trish ran up the steps of the apartment, it didn't look like an average New York. It was very posh and nice.

She knocked on Cassies door. She opened it and screamed. "TRISH!" she screamed.

They shared a long hug. "You died your hair!" Trish said holding a piece of Cassies long brown hair. "Yeah, blonde wasn't workin!" Cassie laughed.

"Come in!" she said motioning for her to come in. Trish walked in, she had a nice apartment. The walls were painted red, the kitchen in the corner.

A nice kitchen, with wooden counters, she had see through pressed with all types of wine glasses in it.

She had a china cabinet in the corner. "Nice!" Trish said. "Thanks, work hard" Cassie smiled. "Watcha do?" Trish said looking around.

"That doesn't matter, sit down I'll get you coffee" Cassie said pointing towards the comfy looking sofa.

Why didn't she tell Trish what she worked as? Trish sat herself down and nearly sank into the sofa. "This is soft!" Trish laughed trying to un-sink herself.

Cassie laughed whilst pouring two cups of coffee into huge mugs.

Cassie sat beside Trish, the two started discussing what happened in there lives.

Cassie had told Trish everything, Trish was slightly nervous telling her about John and Randy and the baby.

"Ok. While I was wrestling, I met this guy, John Cena. We were dating for a while, I only dumped him yesterday" Trish began. Cassies jaw dropped slightly.

"Anyway, he cheated on me with some Tanya girl, I'm pregnant with his baby actually" Trish smiled "at least I think so"

Cassie frowned. "What do ya mean?" she said taking a sip of coffee. "Well, this other guy, Randy Orton. We were both at a party before. I got really drunk and he took advantage of me, so I dunno" Trish sighed.

"Wow, a lot happened since year 2000" Cassie said. "Definetly" Trish added.

"Where are you staying?" Cassie asked. "No where really, I'll get a hotel" Trish said drinking her coffee. "Stay here!" Cassie suggested.

"I couldn't Cassie" Trish said shaking her head. "Why not! It'll be like old times! Pleeeeeeeease!"Cassie begged.

Trish sighed and smiled. "Fine!" she nodded. "Yes!" Cassie stood up on the couch.

"Well you certainly have the same energy as you did in 2000!" Trish laughed.


	7. Danciing with Cassie

Trish woke up the next day, to a sunny New York morning. She could hear Cassie fiddling about in the kitchen. She got outta bed and entered the kitchen.

"Hey Cassie, I have to head to the shops, brought no clothes" Trish said slapping her head as if she was a doofus.

Cassie laughed. "Sure, oh! And Trish pick up something formal too because me and a couple of friends are getting together tonight for a drink, you can come"

"Thanks Cass! Although, I cant have TOO much drink" Trish smiled.

She went to the biggest brand shops, Dior, Gucci, Chanel. And bought half the shop.

She decided to wear her Gucci handbag, Dior jeans and Chanel top for tonight.

The jeans were tight but comfortable, and the top was low cut, even though she was pregnant.

"Shoes!" she said out loud.

She bought a gorgous pair of black knee boots for tonight, and tons of other shoes for other times.

She thought about Stephanie and decided to give her a ring.

"Hello?" said Stephanie on the other line.

"Hey! I'm living your dream, I'm shopping in New York City!" Trish giggled.

Stephanie gasped, pretending to be offended. "What are you doing there?" she asked.

"Well, I walked in on _you know who _and I'm staying with a friend" Trish replied, she was window shopping at this stage.

"Great Trish, I'm happy your happy but……will I ever see you?" Steph asked worried.

"Of course!!!" Trish squealed.

Stephanie laughed. "Ok, Trish I have to go now, Aurora is being a nuisance! Hope you don't choke on that big word bimbo! Bye!"

Trish threw her eyes up to heaven and laughed.

She headed back to her new apartment where she saw Cassie looking in the mirror.

"Hi! I'm back" she greeted. "Hey hon!" Cassie smiled.

"What time are we going?" Trish asked.

"About 8" Cassie replied.

"Wait what time did I get up at?" Trish was confused.

"5!, And you spent 2 hours shopping!!!" Cassie laughed hysterically.

"Oh crap! I was wondering why it was so dark" Trish sprinted into her room.

She did her make-up and put on her clothes, while Cassie did the same.

They came out of they're rooms at the same time and laughed.

Cassie was wearing denim skirt and casual top with stilettos.

"You look nice,Cass" Trish complimented her.

"You too, but… I think you should wear a skirt" Cassie said looking at her jeans.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Well, the place we're going is more of a skirt place" Cassie grinned.

"Ok…" Trish said going into her room and putting on her black flowy skirt.

"Better?" She said.

"Much"

When they arrived at the club, it had flashing lights saying 'Pole Position'

"Cassie? Is this a strip club?" Trish asked worriedly.

"No! Its my job!" Cassie smiled.

Trish followed Cassie into the club.

When the two went in, Trish saw so many girls on stage she couldn't keep count.

Cassie rushed over to a group of women and Trish followed.

"Guys this is Trish, she's a former Wrestler so don't mess with her!" Cassie joked.

"Hi Trish" they all said.

"I'm Tina" the brown one said.

"I'm Jenny" the blonde one said.

"And I'm Tammy" the black haired one said.

"Hi" Trish said shyly.

"Trish, you've been going into arenas filled with thousands of people for 6 years and your shy with 3 women?!" Cassie grinned.

"Sorry" Trish took a seat.

"Wow, abs?" Tammy smiled looking at Trishs stomach. "Well, actually I'm expecting" Trish smiled back.

They all looked surprised.

"For real?" Tina exclaimed "my God"

"Hey, wheres Cassie?" Trish said looking around.

They pointed to the stage. Trish turned to see Cassie dancing with the poles on stage.

"Come here!" Cassie mimed. Trish shook her head. "Please!" she mimed.

Cassie got off the stage and dragged her up.

"Cassie, NO!" Trish said, Cassie just laughed.

There was a bunch of wolf whistles, and "hey that's Trish!"

Trish waved uneasily. "Come on, dance, you'll get money!" Cassie whispered.

Trish started dancing to the music. Wrapping her arms around the pole and laughing.

"Take it off! Take it off!" the crowd chanted.

Trish really didn't want to but she wanted to please Cassie, so she did what they told her to do, revealing her red lace bra.

The crowd cheered. She felt like she was in a wrestling ring again, doing a bra and panties match.

When the song was over, both Cassie and Trish got off the stage. The crowd all said "aaw"

"Hey, you wanna job?" a guy said to Trish.

"No that's fine," Trish said politely.

"5 nights a week" he said and walked off.

Cassie squealed. "I don't want a job here!" Trish shouted.

"Its ok, it'll be fun!" Cassie laughed.


	8. Headlines

The next morning, Trish got a phone call.

"Hello?" she yawned. "Have you lost your mind?!" Stephanie shouted down the phone line.

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked.

"Take a look at the front page of Stephanie said.

Trish jumped put of bed and grabbed her laptop, as she loaded she questioned Steph.

"Whats going on?" Trish was worried. "You'll see" Stephanie sighed.

Trish typed in and wasn't looking forward to the results.

"Oh my God!" she gasped.

"I know, look we'll talk later, just one thing, my father is NOT happy" Stephanie said and hung up.

The page showed a photo of Trish entering the club and on the stage, wearing her bra and skirt.

The article read:

**_OUT OF THE RING AND ONTO THE POLES_**

_Just several days after leaving the Wwe, 7 time Womens Champion, Trish Stratus, was spotted at a New York Strip Club, dancing on stage revealing only a bra and skirt. Has Trish chosen a new career? Lita tells us more: "Oh yeah! Trish will definetly get more involved in this" says Lita "Actually, before she left, she mentioned something about a new career, I think she'll be on tapes before you know it"_

Trish was outraged reading this. "CASSIE!" Trish screamed.

"What?" Cassie said coming into the room.

Trish pointed to the screen. "This is all your fault!" Trish shouted.

Cassie was speechless. "Trish- I'm" Cassie started.

"No, you know what, I gotta go" Trish said pulling on some clothes.

Grabbing a suitcase, she packed up. "Your leaving?" Cassie said.

"No, I'm just packing to let out stress" Trish mumbled sarcastically.

"I'm realy sorry" Cassie apologised.

Trish just kept packing. "What will John think of me, what will the girls think of me?" Trish asked herself.

"I honestly thought we were just going to have fun, I guess I forgot your famous, there would be papparazzi there, I'm so dumb!" Cassie said.

"Obviously" Trish muttered.

Trish grabbed her coat, searched the pockets and gave the apartment keys to Cassie.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Cass, but it was a big mistake" Trish said, leaning in to hug her. Cassie then looked at Trish and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"What was that?" Trish asked confused.

"I dunno, I just all of a sudden got an urge, I might not see you again for a while" Cassie's voice was so low, almost a whisper.

Trish gave her anotherr hug, and left.

She got a taxi. "New York Airport please" she said. As she sat in the car, she couldn't help thinking about John. She obviously still loved him, and there was a possibility it was his.

_Maybe I could give him another chance, I cheated on him too _ Trish thought.

She was going to have to tell him about it, so she could find out for certain who's it is.

_But wait _she thought_ I'm 5 months pregnant, but I was with Randy about 7 months ago, and I was last with John 5 months ago, so it has to be his!_

Trish suddenly felt really happy, and wanted to go make it up with John ,she seemed to have forgotten all about Tanya at that moment.

She called Stephanie on her cell phone.

"Yes?" Stephanie said, you could hear a baby gurgling in the background.

"Hey Steph, do you know where John is staying at the moment?" Trish asked.

"Um…I think he's staying at The Palms in Vegas, that's where they're doing Raw tonight. Why? Are you getting back with him?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess I should give him another chance, I just realised its definetly his baby because…" Trish started telling Stephanie and she was happy for Trish.

When she arrived at the airport, she took the last flight to Vegas. She was so excited to see her friends, but not they're reactions.


	9. All works out

As Trish entered the Raw arena, she could hear the fans cheering. Her heels clicked and clocked on the floors, and as she walked passed make-up and hair people, they just stared.

**She spotted Torrie Wilson. "Tor!" she shouted. Torrie turned her head and a smile spread aross her face. She raced towards Trish. "Trish!! Oh my God, how are you?" she screamed, hugging her. **

"**I'm good, I guess you saw huh?" Trish said.**

"**Eh..yeah, everyone did. Nobodys judging you though, I mean, theres a few people here and there, but the person whos angriest most is Mr.McMahon, and John hasn't really been talking, oh! And- '' Torrie started.**

"**Ok! No more"**

"**Well, well well…if it isnt the next Paris Hilton" Lita amerged Trish.**

**Trish placed her hands on her hips. "I have to say Trish, I'm not all surprised at your decision, its not like you need to become a slut.."** **Lita grinned.**

"**Whatever Amy, the only slut around here is you. That was just a bit of fun with some friends. And how **_**dare **_** you tell that I was looking for a new career in that direction. Do you realise how many people have turned against me for something like that?!" Trish asked.**

"**Yes Trish, I do. Actually, you should be thanking me. Cos' when you left, no one around here really cared. People were like, remember that blonde girl in wrestling, what was her name again, Tish, Fish? Ho??" Lita mocked.**

"**Alright, shut up! I've had enough" Trish shouted, shoving past Lita and storming off. **

**She slowed her pace down when she caught sight of John Cena. They had a staredown.**

"**What are you doing here?" he asked.**

"**Actually, I came here to..see you, we need to talk" Trish muttered.**

**They sat down on two close seats.**

"**Listen John, I don't know what you must think of me, after seeing photos of me on but no matter what people say, that's not a new profession for me. It was just a bit of fun with some friends, and Lita turned it into something huge that could wreck my entire fanbase" Trish explained.**

"**Hey, I never thought anything else" John reassured.**

"**Theres another thing, about..7 months ago, I slept with Randy Orton, but I was drunk and he had taken advantage of me, and for a while there I was so confused about who the father is, but I'm 1 million and 2 percent positive its yours because we slept together 5 months ago, and I am 5 months pregnant" Trish let out a deep breath, "I'm so glad to get that off my chest"**

**John waited a minute. **

"**Look Trish, about Tanya..I'm really sorry, and I know it wasn't the best condition to leave you in, especially since your expecting our baby, and putting a lot of stress on you isnt good. I'm really sorry" he apologised.**

**Trish smiled. "I love you" and she sealed the deal with a kiss.**

" **I missed you soooooo much in the past month" he whispered.**

"**Me too, lets never ever fight again, okay?" she said, tears streaming down her face. **

"**Trish, I realised, you never know how much you love someone, until there gone" John whispered.**

**They kept kissing until it was Johns que to comeon stage. **

**Trishs cell rang. "Hello?" she smiled, she was so giddy.**

"**Trish, I hear your in the building, I want you in my office now" Shane said on the other line and hung up.**

**Trish gulped as she opened the office door.**

"**You wanted to see me sir" she said sitting down.**

"**Trish, people are telling you that my father is angry, but hes not. Since your little incident, our ratings have gone up, much higher then Smackdown! But, I know Lita said something to cause a lot of drama in your life, but I will order her to go on and take it all back, is that ok with you?" he stated.**

"**Yes sir, thank you" Trish sighed with relief.**

_**8 MONHS LATER………………**_

"Hi, this is Trish Stratus, John Cena, and our baby girl Jamie, and your watching our new reality show, Champions" Trish giggled talking to the camera.

"**Today, we'll be going out to visit some old friends from the WWE, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, also known as Triple H, and their baby daughter Aurora Rose. Now I havent spoken to Paul and Steph since Jamie was born so it will be a lot of fun" John said.**

_Thanks you guys for reading my story. I know it was kinda short, but look out for my new story, it will be about Jamie growing up and wanting to be a singer, its kinda like Brooke Hogan but different, Thanks guys!!!_


End file.
